ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The First Bullfrag
'''The First Bullfrag '''is the first episode of Bullfrag 10 Summary liam is doin STUFF and then some OTHER STUFF and then OMNITRIX, can he DOOOOOO IT Plot (One day Liam (that’s me) was sleeping and then he woke up) Liam: Good morning! (and then he laughed because he said it like Uncle Grandpa because that’s a show he likes. Anyway he went downstairs and his grandpa was there and he lived with his grandpa because his parents are dead rip anyway his grandpa’s name is Jon K. Parker and he’s a muscular bald guy that’s kinda old looking because he’s old) Jon: good morning Liam, my grandson Liam: hi (I don’t know what the K stands for sorry) Jon: What is up mi amigo Liam: Idk probably just gonna hang out today Jon: Okay sounds good have fun Liam: Thanks I will (so then Liam left and he went outside and kinda just hung around for a bit not really doing anything) Liam: I’m BOOOOOOOOOOOORED (and THEN a GIRL BEHIND HIM WOW) Liam: AAAaAAaAAAaAAAAaAaAa oh hi Maya (it was his friend Maya who was his friend) Maya: hi Liam: hi Maya: What’s up Liam: Nothing I’m bored Maya: Same (gonna pause the story here to mention that she has purple hair it’s not really relevant to anything I just think it’s kinda cute idk) Maya: So what do you wanna do Bullfrag (my nickname is Bullfrag because I really like Bullfrag) Liam: Idk let’s go wander around for a bit until we find something Maya: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOkay (so they did that) Liam: I’m still so boooooored Maya: same (when suddenly there was EXPLOSIONS and LOUD NOISES and PEOPLE SCREAMING and RUNNING AWAY) Liam: Wow what the Bullfrag?! Maya: Let’s go check it out! Liam: No I don’t wanna DIE are you CRAZY (but she grabbed me I mean him and dragged him to where people were running away from and everything was made of gold and there was a guy wearing a golden suit of armor with a big golden gun and his name was Mr. Gold but they didn’t know that yet) Maya: Who are you???? Mr. Gold: Call me MR. GOLD! I’m gonna use my Golden Gun to turn the ENTIRE WORLD into GOLD! (now they know) Maya: Well can you please not Liam: Maya we should really go Maya: Well we can’t just let him turn the entire city into gold!! Liam: But gold is pretty also I DON’T WANNA DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE (Maya tries to punch Mr. Gold only she hurts her hand because he’s wearin ARMOR like duh don’t be stupid Maya) Maya: ow shit Liam: Language Maya: Shut up Liam Mr. Gold: Hahaha, now no one can stop me! I will turn this entire world gold! Because I want to! (suddenly something LIGHTS UP IN THE SKY and it FALLS TO THE GROUND and hits Mr. Gold on the head and he gets knocked out for a second and Liam picks it up and it’s a pod thing) Liam: Whoa what the Bullfrag is this Maya: It’s like a space rock or some shit open it Liam: What the H*CK MAYA you don’t just OPEN ROCKS (but she opened the rock and there was a watch inside and it jumped on Liam’s wrist and stayed there) Liam: oh I guess you do Maya: Wow what is it Liam: idk I guess it’s some kind of space watch Maya: That’s pretty cool Liam: Yeah I agree Maya: Can I have it Liam: Yeah sure (but he tried to take it off and it WOULDN’T COME OFF) Liam: Nevermind I guess (just then Mr. Gold got up) Mr. Gold: Wow idk what you just did but you’re gonna PAY!! I’m gonna GOLD YOU!! (so he started shooting gold at them and they ran and hid) Liam: well SHIT FUCK WHAT DO WE DO NOW Maya: idk (Liam started nervously playing with the watch because he fiddles when he’s nervous when SUDDENLY BULLFRAG HE WAS) Maya: omg what just happened? Bullfrag: idk I feel all weird and shit (then he caught a reflection of himself in the gold) Bullfrag: Holy WOW!! I’M BULLFRAG!! Maya: You were already Bullfrag Bullfrag: No I mean I REALLY AM NOW NOT JUST A NICKNAME THIS IS AWESOME Maya: Well can you use Bullfrag to stop Mr. Gold?? Bullfrag: Yes Bullfrag can do anything (so Bullfrag walks up to Mr. Gold and he’s all like) Bullfrag: Hey MR. GOLD Mr. Gold: What you want (and he punches Mr. Gold in the face which wasn’t armored and he gets really hurt and shit) Mr. Gold: ow that really hurt and shit Bullfrag: Yeah I know it did Mr. Gold: Fuck you I’ll be back for revenge (he flies away and the town goes back to normal) Bullfrag: Oh cool (he turns back into Liam and Maya walks up) Liam: God d*ng it I wanna be Bullfrag Maya: Wow Liam that was pretty cool Liam: Yeah I know Bullfrag is pretty cool Maya: But wtf did you do what is that thing Liam: idk Jon: It’s called the Omnitrix (he’s there now) Liam: Hi grandpa Jon: Hi Maya: How do you know what the space thing is? Jon: Because I am God. (they didn’t question that) Liam: What’s an Omnitrix Jon: It’s like a space watch thing and it can turn you into aliens and fuck Maya: Whoa Liam: Woah Jon: You probably shouldn’t tell anyone that you have it btw then the bad people will want it Liam: Ok if you say so Maya: Speaking of BAD PEOPLE we gotta stop Mr. Gold! Liam: Why he left Maya: Yeah but he said he’d be back Liam: Yeah good point let’s go find him (so he opened the Omnitrix and scrolled to the first thing that looked like it could fly and he turned into Humungousaur) Jon: Why did you turn into that Humungousaur: idk I thought it could fly Jon: Oh yeah it can Humungousaur: Nice (so he picked up Maya and Jon and then he flew to Mr. Gold’s castle which he could see from the sky because it was really big and made entirely out of gold and then he landed there) Humungousaur: Well let’s go stop Mr. Gold (but then he TURN INTO LIAM) Liam: OH no Jon: Oh yeah it does that you gotta wait like 10 minutes for it to recharge Maya: We don’t GOT 10 minutes Liam: I think we do tbh (but she was already gone) Liam: sigh Jon: sigh (so they followed her until they get to the door and she’s pounding on it like a bad guy would just open it for the people who kicked his butt like lol) Liam: Maya stop they’re not gonna open it like what bad guy would just open it for the people who kicked his butt like lol Maya: You’re right sorry (then the Omnitrix beeped and it was ready to go) Liam: Grandpa I thought you said 10 minutes Jon: Sorry I meant space minutes shoulda specified Liam: o (he opened the Omnitrix again) Liam: Let’s go BULLFRAG! (but he didn’t turn into Bullfrag he turned into Ampfibian) Ampfibian: what the H*CK THIS ISN’T BULLFRAG Jon: Don’t swear Maya: I guess it doesn’t work good Ampfibian: Okay but what does this thing do Jon: It’s all shocky and shit Ampfibian: How does that HELP US Jon: It can also go all intangible Ampfibian: oh cool (so he phases inside and there’s an awkward silence for a bit) Maya: …so why do you know so much about aliens and shit Jon: I told you I’m God Maya: Oh okay (she drops it, probably because she thinks he’s a kooky old man but idk I can’t read her mind and just then the doors open anyway and it’s Liam) Liam: I timed out again :( Maya: Sorry friend Liam: Jesus forgives you (so they all go inside and there’s some of Mr. Gold’s henchmen goons guarding his throne room) Jon: Shit man no one said anything about henchmen goons I’m out (and he just leaves) Maya: Fine no one needed you anyway old man. We can handle these henchmen goons without him. Liam: I agree Maya: Liam go handle those henchmen goons Liam: o k (so he turns into NRG) NRG: Wow what is this Maya: Hahaha you’re Russian NRG: It’s not funny shut up :( (the henchmen goons heard Maya laughing because she was laughing really hard like Jesus fuck girl what’s your problem with Russians and they ran over and started SHOOTING NRG!! Only it didn’t work!! Armor!!) NRG: Haha wow that’s not working at all (then he shoots the nrg at them and they die) NRG: Well looks like that’s the nrg of that Maya: what NRG: what Maya: what NRG: what Maya: what NRG: hi Maya: hi NRG: hi (he turns into Liam again) Liam: D*NG IT!!! Maya: You better recharge fast we’re gonna need an alien if we wanna stop Mr. Gold Liam: well I DUNNO HOW LONG A SPACE MINUTE IS D*NG IT MAYA I’M TRYING HERE OKAY Maya: Okay sorry I’ll do it myself (so she picks up a henchman goon’s gun and runs into the throne room) Liam: Maya no stop (the Omnitrix recharges so he turns into Ghostfreak and floats after her and he goes inside and she’s confronting Mr. Gold who doesn’t notice him yet) Mr. Gold: oh it’s you Maya: Yeah it is Mr. Gold: Where’s your friend Maya: He’s outside Mr. Gold: o k Maya: Anyway I’m here to stop you Mr. Gold: Go for it lol (she shoots him but it bounces off his golden armor and hits the wall harmlessly) Maya: oh Mr. Gold: And now I’m gonna GOLD YOU (he raises his Golden Gun) Ghostfreak: NO DON’T (Mr. Gold looks up and sees Ghostfreak) Mr. Gold: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH A GHOST (and he DIES) Maya: Wow he died Ghostfreak: What did he mean a ghost Maya: Dude look in the gold (so he did) Ghostfreak: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH I’M A GHOST (and he ALSO DIED Except he DIDN’T Just fainted When he woke up he was back home lying in bed and Maya was there and so was grandpa Jon) Liam: Guys get out of my bed that’s weird :( Maya: Sorry (they all got out of his bed) Liam: What happened Maya: You saw that you were a ghost and passed out and then Jon carried you back home Liam: Cool thanks Jon: You’re welcome Liam: So I guess I’m a superhero now huh Maya: Yeah I guess Liam: That’s cool Maya: Yeah it’s pretty cool Major Events *Liam, grandpa jon, maya, and mr. gold are introduced *Liam gets the omnitrix *Liam uses bullfrag, humungousaur, ampfibian, nrg, and ghostfreak for the first time Characters *Liam Parker *Jonathan K. Parker *Maya Gibb Villains *Mr. Gold *Mr. Gold's Henchmen Goons Aliens Used *Bullfrag *Humungousaur *AmpFibian *NRG *Ghostfreak Trivia *my friend noah proofread this episode for me which is why it's capitalized and stuff better than my usual writing :) Category:Episodes Category:Bullfrag 10 Category:Series Premieres